<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krystal's Pokémon Quest by Firestone115</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933653">Krystal's Pokémon Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115'>Firestone115</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brutal Murder, Character Bashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Language, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Secrets, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Misanthropist Themes, Not Canon Compliant, Personal Canon, Pokemon Journey, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Wish Fulfillment, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A  misanthropic 15 year old girl finally embarks on a Pokémon journey with her beloved Vulpix. Which quickly spirals into a quest for stopping a crime organization and the truth about her own past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broke Free: Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this fic since 2009, it's gone through so many reboots. I remember when it was a massive x- over with a bunch of other fandoms. I look back fondly at those times.</p><p>Before you read, kindly understand this is a re -telling of my personal journey/rewrite/fix -it. All these events have happened in an alternate universe, I am merely writing them down.</p><p>This was written to take back control of my life. This is your final warning. </p><p>The timeline goes as such:</p><p>Pokémon Emerald - Pokémon Fire Red - Pokémon Crystal - Pokémon Platinum -Pokémon White 2 - Pokémon X</p><p>This is a journey of not just me, but how I found myself with the help of wonderful creatures known as Pokémon , and my best friend, boyfriend, now soulbond Steven Stone who guided me through life. </p><p> </p><p> A place where I can truly have it all despite my mental illness and live out my wildest dreams.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Pokémon Mansion, Cinnabar Island </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Giovanni observed the damage from the safety of his helicopter up in the sky. Nothing but rubble remained in the place of what was once a Pokémon lab. The parts that did remain intact were barely clinging onto the foundation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where to, sir?” The rocket Grunt driving the helicopter asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let’s land here,” Giovanni instructed the grunt. “Looks like they were successful in creating the most powerful Pokémon…. It’s a shame they couldn’t contain it…”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The copter floated down on the edge of the island, dust and tension hung still in the air. Giovanni stepped off the chopper, with his pampered Persian in tow. He briskly walked towards the mansion, ignoring the rubble and any possible danger around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Giovanni stopped at the entrance of the mansion A rocket grunt patrolling the mansion noticed him arriving and ran outside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Boss! You’re here, it … it was awful,” The grunt reported.  “it- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are there any casualties? Where’s Dr. Fuji?” Giovanni interrupted the grunt, not even looking at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh! H- He left to retrieve the bio-suit to contain the Pokémon in. He should be arriving soon,” He replied, a chill ran through his spine.   </em>
</p><p><em>“Hm, I don’t know what I’m going to do with an empty suit,” Giovanni retorted. His Persian rubbed up against him, wanting to be petted. Giovanni obliged and reached down to scratch the cream Pokémon’s ears</em> <em>, but stopped abruptly. The Pokémon let out an angry hiss in protest.</em></p><p>
  <em> “Hm?”  A speedboat was approaching the island, it approached the shore and a man in a lab coat clutching papers ran towards him in a hurry. The man stopped to catch his breath, bending over and clasping his knees. Lab workers like him seldom got any physical activity; even going up the stairs was like a marathon to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Giovanni! My apologies!” The man adjusted his glasses. “We... we were successful but...  there was an error in our calculations... Mewtwo was…. far too powerful,” He handed over the folded up biosuit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Too powerful? I see. What became of my most trusted executives? I trust they will find the creature and capture it,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “… No. They’re dead. The creature killed them before I could stop it,” Fuji blurted out.  "Their Pokémon have died too. But you see Mewtwo's powers-"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Never mind the Pokémon !" Giovanni spat, frustration growing within him.  "I've been setback now, all those years spent developing the perfect Pokémon , it's impossible to re-" Giovanni suddenly got an idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Dr. Fuji, do you still have the basic blueprints used to develop the ultimate Pokémon? And I will need the records of my executives as well. It will be difficult to replace them," He inquired and walked back to his Helicopter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh yes, they're safe in my home. I will retrieve them at once," Dr. Fuji replied. Not wanting to tell Giovanni the truth of how destructive Mewtwo could potentially be, or that his cloning experiments had mostly failed and Mewtwo may not live long at all. But since when did Giovanni care about that? He only wanted profits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dr Fuji saw the Rocket Helicopter fly off into the sunset. He had mixed feelings about the entire situation now, was it really worth it? The funding from Giovanni came at an impromptu time, he wanted to revive his daughter as well as this new Pokémon. And now he had lost both of them, including Team Rocket's top executives. So much life lost in one day.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He got on his boat and set the course for home. He stayed on the balcony, viewing the sunset. Contemplating to himself, was it really right to control life this way? Just for his own selfish desires? Tears started to trickle down his eyes, what was the point of being so smart if he did nothing but destroy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It seemed like hours when the boat arrived at his home. He walked in his house which was empty, just like his future. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well.. I guess I can't afford to sit here and mope. I better give those documents to Giovanni," He sighed and sat on his desk that was seldom cleaned, he opened the briefcase with important documents in it.  The first was the will of the two dead executives, he glanced over it, the first being they wanted their estate to go to Giovanni. The second part of the will disturbed him the most. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "... A child? Those two had a child?!" Fuji continued to read.``Under.. Giovanni's care.. we entrust him to take her as the new heir of--No! This. This can't.. No, I won't allow it!" Fuji had seen enough innocent lives taken within the course of one week, but now that an innocent newborn was involved he refused to continue the vicious cycle. It wouldn't make up for what he had done but it was something. He had a chance to make a positive change and he was going to take it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Think Fuji, think. Yes! I know what to do. I'll have to locate the child first," Fuji grabbed his coat and made a few calls, managing to pull a few strings so he could change parts of the will. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He located the home of the executives, it was far from a lavish place. The house was located in a bad part of town, not too shabby and run down but not a place you'd want to raise a child in. It was a one story house, a few cracks here and there. Weeds overgrown in one place. He carefully traversed, worried there might be traps in place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A sudden shrill cry tore through the silence, Fuji made a break for the door and kicked it open, it wasn't locked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He rushed upstairs to find a baby nestled safely in its crib and crying, face red. Much to Fuji's surprise the baby's room was well tended to and clean. He immediately picked up the bundle. She was very small, perhaps no older than 5 months. His eyes flashed back to Amber, his dead child, but this time he had control of the situation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It took him a while to gather things and he headed out with the sleeping bundle. Pulling a few strings he managed to re- do the will, but he couldn’t stay home to take care of her for the time being as he lived alone and was very busy. Plus he needed to get adoption papers in order.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly it occurred to him…. a safe place where she could stay, a sleepy town called "Pallet" and one of his old coworkers could surely help.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hello, Professor Oak? Yes, it's me Dr. Fuji. I have a rather odd but important request….. “ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is dedicated to</p><p>    sycamorewolfie on Tumblr, I don't know where you are but I miss you dearly. I hope life is kind to you.</p><p>    HisBelovedGodesss -my fairy god mother, my sister, the person who pushed me in my darkest days. I thank you for everything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change In Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krystal's journey is paused by a special mission Oak has for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Key:</p><p>Vulpix<br/>Nickame: Blazy<br/>Gender: Female<br/>Moves: Flamethrower, Swift, Quick Attack.<br/>Nature: Hasty<br/>Characteristic:  Thoroughly Cunning </p><p>Krystal - 15<br/>Chelsea - 16</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is five A.M. I'm currently outside Professor Oak's lab, waiting impatiently for him to arrive so I can get my Trainer’s License. I glanced again at my watch, with the small ray of hope that time would go faster. This was the day I've been waiting for my entire life.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't wait to leave on a journey of my own. Nothing mattered more to me than Pokémon, I was all set to leave with my buddy Vulpix, named Blazy. She and I go wayy back. Professor Oak wanted to give me the usual choice of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, but I already had Blazy. </p><p>So here I am, waiting out in the freezing temperatures  just to wait for Professor Oak to come on down and bestow me with the privilege of becoming  a Pokémon Trainer!</p><p>Oh right, I suppose you'd want to know more about me. Well, my name is Krystal Fuji* I turned 15 years old today and other than Pokémon, I enjoy hiking in the woods, I’m a pretty good singer too, and collecting rare stones. I'm not really that interesting. I live in Lavender Town. </p><p>Dr. Fuji is my dad, I'm adopted! Professor Oak is my legal guardian. I usually come here when my dad has to leave home for a long time. </p><p>I love to take care of abandoned Pokémon and make them happy again. I have no respect for anyone who mistreats Pokémon as they are inherently innocent beings. Stupid humans. </p><p>There's not many people my age around here, but I don't mind. Well okay I lied, Gary, Professor Oak's grandson is here, but I can't really get on with him. I'm a bit of a loner anyways, I prefer the company of Pokémon over people.</p><p>I do have one person I could consider my friend. Chelsea, the Nurse Joy who works in the Pallet Town. She became an official Nurse Joy right as I began my final year in school. It was a rough time without her. But I can rest easy knowing that with her, Pokémon are safe. She also told me she wanted to be a Pokémon field nurse. How noble!</p><p>She would help me in school whenever I was being bullied by bitches and assholes, this included being my partner in class, when the teacher said those dreaded words “group project”</p><p>And just like me, she also failed every single class except Pokémon! But that didn't matter if you wanted to be a Trainer. I could have gone to a Trainer’s school but sadly my dad didn’t have the funds, but it was okay I learned everything I could by devouring several books about Pokémon plus I worked under the very best: Professor Oak. </p><p>However it’s not enough to simply read books, you gotta apply what you learned. </p><p>I looked around me, the town of Pallet was slowly waking up. A ray of sunlight parted the gray clouds, in its wake a flock of Pidgey flew by. Soon that would be me... I clutched myself tightly, adjusting my oversized hoodie.</p><p>"Hello there, Krystal! Good morning!" I turned around to see Professor Oak walking down from his house with a briefcase! He waved hello to me.</p><p>"Morning, Professor!" I greeted, and rushed over to help him with the briefcase, it looked heavy!</p><p>"Oh it's fine Krystal! I got it, you're up here early though!" he chuckled.</p><p>"Well you know what they say, the early Pidgey gets the Caterpie!" I beamed proudly.</p><p>"Right you are! I've always admired your punctuality, Krystal! But you really shouldn't risk your health like this! It's freezing outside, let's hurry into the lab. I'll make some green lemon zest tea!" Professor Oak stated wisely.</p><p>He opened the door to the lab and walked inside. I flicked on a couple of the lights. He placed his briefcase on the table and went to go get the tea. The Pokémon would be arriving soon! We had some time to kill till then. I flopped on one of the big comfy chairs.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Professor! I got my big jacket on and hiking clothes! I can handle the cold!” I giggled. Professor Oak brought over the lemon zest tea and sat across me. I appeared calm on the outside but deep down I felt like an Electrode in a minefield! I was so excited to get my license! </p><p>“Well, I certainly hope you told Mr. Fuji you were coming here! I admire your gumption Krystal but as your father he might worry!” Professor Oak chuckled and handed me my tea. </p><p>“I left him a note on the fridge don’t worry!” I assured him. “Besides, I’m not a kid anymore,”</p><p>“You know, you’re right! I still can’t believe this day has come, you’re all ready to head out into the world and begin your journey!” He applauded me. </p><p>“Oh gosh yes! More than anything!” I exclaimed. If I had batteries I would probably explode! I have always dreamt of the day I would finally leave Kanto with my beloved Vulpix, Blazy.</p><p>Suddenly the phone rang. I jumped a bit in my seat at the loud abrupt sound. Professor Oak briskly walked over to his desk in the back and picked up the phone. I heard my name, and then suddenly Oak’s voice dropped several octaves. Oh boy. </p><p>I got up and inched a bit closer to hear what he was muttering. </p><p>“Oh! Oh dear. Yes of course, it would be a wonderful opportunity for her! I can’t think of anyone better for that than Krystal!” He praised me. I heard the phone hang up. </p><p>“Is everything okay, Professor?” I asked. Curious as to who called.</p><p>“Er- Yes! It is actually! There’s been a change of plans. Don’t worry you will still be getting a license. It was your father on the phone. He has something to tell you! I will drive you to Lavender Town!”</p><p> </p><p>As we drove to Lavender Town I couldn’t help but feel excited. One day I would travel all alone, catching Pokémon, sailing oceans, exploring forests and caves, climbing the highest mountains, and best of all becoming the Champion. Just being free to do what I wanted. </p><p> Nothing could stop me.</p><p>“We’re here Krystal!” Professor Oak called me. </p><p>I looked out the window, we were already home. I couldn’t help but notice something different.</p><p>The house was decorated with red green and blue streamers, and the fence had balloons.  </p><p>“Go on inside, Krystal I’ll park the car!” Said Oak and drove to the back of the house.</p><p>I stepped out of the car and walked past the fence and into my house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The second I opened the door and the lights flicked on. </p><p> </p><p>“SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Krystal!” Two familiar voices cried out. It was Chelsea and Mr. Fuji, my dad! Blazy was there too!</p><p>"F- for me?! Guys you shouldn't have!" I cried.</p><p>"Of course Krystal! No way we'd let you go without a send - off!" Chelsea beamed.</p><p>"That's right! Today's the big day, you've always been waiting for!" Fuji replied, patting my head. "I can't believe you're finally ready to head off into the world!"</p><p>“Vulpix! Pix pix!” Blazy jumped into my arms, I hugged her tightly. .</p><p>"Honestly I can't think of a better person to be a Pokémon Trainer than you, Krystal," Chelsea teared up. "Hey come on, let's open your presents! I wonder if you'll like what I got for you!"</p><p>“Vulll!” Blazy protested. </p><p>“Oh! Alright, alright, I guess Blazy wants to give you a present first!” We all laughed.</p><p>“I missed you, Blazy! I’m home now!” I cuddled her again.</p><p>I headed over to the dining room where everything was decorated. The kitchen table had three presents on it. A large box and two smaller boxes. I could smell food too! Professor Oak arrived shortly with two more smaller boxes!</p><p>“Alright! Let’s celebrate!” He enthused. </p><p>We all gathered around the table, I sat in the front  chair. A few Pokemon we were taking care of also joined us! A Cubone, Sandshrew, Pidgey and Vileplume. They deserved to join in on the fun too! </p><p>“You can give your present first Blazy!” Chelsea told her. Blazy hopped out of my arms and quickly ran into the hall, and back out, she had a round object in her mouth, wrapped in gift wrap and a bow on top. She hopped on the table and placed it in my hands.</p><p>“I do wonder what it could be!” Oak inquired.</p><p>“Let’s see!” I beamed excitedly and peeled off the gift wrap paper carefully, and plucked the ribbon bow off , upon the reveal I gasped.</p><p><br/>“B.. Blazy this.. Is this a Pokéball?! A.. premier ball to be exact?” I looked at her, she was looking back at me with big eyes and nudged my hands with her fluffy head. This could only mean one thing… </p><p>“Well well, I’ll be, it seems that the Pokémon has chosen the Trainer!”  Oak chuckled. He was joking but I never knew that Blazy would be asking me to take her! </p><p>“Yes yes! Of course!” I tossed the Premier ball in the air, Blazy jumped up at the same time, the ball popped open and Blazy went inside! The ball shook a little bit, the center button flashed on and finally off. I can't believe it. Blazy and I have been friends since I was ten years old. I found her at the edge of Rock Tunnel while I was hiking, she was all alone and injured. Someone had abandoned her, but not anymore. I was going to give her the best life possible. I don't know what goes on in human beings mind's - and frankly I don't want to - in order to abandon such a sweet and precious Vulpix.</p><p>"Okay! My Presents now, you're gonna love these!" she exclaimed and handed me two small boxes, plus another tiny box. I hurriedly opened the first two.</p><p>"These are so cute! Are they fishing lures?!" I said happily, holding them up gently. It was a lure that looked a lot like me, and the other was a Goldeen Lurel!  "I LOVE IT!"</p><p>I then opened the third box. I gasped. Two cute heart earrings! I quickly put them on. I wagged my head about, I looked cute in them! I grabbed Chelsea in a hug, she did the same.</p><p>"Don't even dare think of paying me back! I wanted to get these for you!" she chuckled. I teared up a little. Chelsea was such a good friend. </p><p>"Krystal I do believe you're going to like these! I handpicked them myself!" Fuji declared proudly and set two large boxes in front of me.</p><p>I hurriedly opened it and gasped to find a new set of clothes and shoes! And the second large box had a backpack in it and a perfectly sized beige sunhat with a red brim and bow in the middle for the trim. I couldn't help but squeal in delight. These were perfect shoes for a journey. My clothes were perfect too: a dark grey shirt with a Vulpix head in the middle and camo knee - length shorts.</p><p>"I LOVE IT! I LOVE ALL MY PRESENTS!! I exclaimed happily. Suddenly Blazy fell into the box and when she got up my hat was on her head!! Me, Chelsea, Oak and Fuji couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Oh oh! I need to get the camera! Quickly!" He got the camera, put a timer and and set it on the table. We all smiled for the camera.</p><p>"Say "Eevee!" Said Professor Oak.</p><p>It took a picture of everyone. This was a moment I was bound to remember forever.</p><p>"Well why don't we head outside to eat! I am starving!"  Fuji laughed.</p><p>"Yes! I'm hungry! I've been awake since 5 am!" I screamed and dashed outside.</p><p>The long table was set with all my favorite foods: A pizza with cheese, black olives, bell peppers, mushrooms, broccoli and baby CORNS. Chicken Tacos, two jugs of pink lemonade, chinese fried rice, egg rolls, noodles, kungpao chicken, and a black forest cake in the middle. The Pokémon sat to eat first, I gave them all a cute party hat too.</p><p>I blew the candles and made a wish, what was that? I can't tell! It won't come true!</p><p>Blazy ate the food with great gusto, it made me happy to see her eating. I dug into my food with everyone else, there was plenty to go around. This was enough for me, just my family and my best friends, Blazy and Chelsea.</p><p>I know it seems odd that most of my friends are Pokémon but I don't care. I would much rather have Pokémon as friends as they're loyal...</p><p>Evening came and we were all inside enjoying the rest of the day. I was in the middle of packing up in my room. Just then Mr Fuji knocked on my doorhinge.</p><p>"Krystal! Do you mind coming to the living room! Professor Oak has something important to tell you about your journey!" He announced.</p><p>"Vulpix?" Blazy tilted her head.</p><p>"Huh! We better go see what Prof Oak wants!" I picked up Blazy, I liked holding her and walked into the living room. Professor Oak had another box and an important looking envelope with him.</p><p>"Ah Krystal! Come sit, well first off, here is your Trainer's License! Or as you might call it Trainer Card!" I quickly took it from him. I was so excited!</p><p>"So what did you want to tell me, Professor?" I asked him.</p><p>"Well, you see, I have a special task for you. You will be going to a different region for your journey, but not to worry you may continue it as usual, and enjoy it any way you please. Me and my colleagues have selected you for this as I believe you're capable and have potential. For a private research, I unfortunately cannot tell you further details. But we need you to seek the Sapphire and Ruby stone, ad remember this must be kept top secret. You may discuss with me or Fuji, no one else!" his voice suddenly went hushed.</p><p>"Sapphire and Ruby stone? Got it, not a peep from me," I replied in an equally quiet tone.</p><p>"Yes, they are said to be located somewhere in the Hoenn region, where meteors have fallen. Since I have given you vague instructions. I will send you emails often regarding any updates about their location!" He exclaimed. Oak told me a bit more about the Hoenn Region, and that I would be meeting Professor Birch in Litteroot Town.</p><p>"I'll do it! I'll get to start somewhere anew! What do you say , Blazy?" I asked my Vulpix.<br/><br/>"Vulpix! Vul vul!" She cheered and started to run around in circles!</p><p>"Great! Excellent! Of course your main focus should be your journey as a Trainer, go and explore what this world has to offer!" He gave me his blessings</p><p>"Krystal. Remember you always have a home here, do call me every now and then you hear? And since I know you worry, don't worry about the abandoned Pokemon here, they are in good care, many volunteers have arrived inspired by you," Fuji said tearfully.</p><p>"That's right!" Said Chelsea wandering in with her Chansey and some cake. "And you got me too! I need the experience here to be a field nurse anyways!"</p><p>"That's.. a relief, I'm not gonna lie!" I sighed. "Chelsea, thanks. I'm so glad I'm friends with the best Nurse Joy in Kanto, no, the world!" </p><p>"AHH HAHAAH OH stop it!" She blushed modestly brushed it off.<br/><br/>"I'm serious tomorrow I'm bringing Blazy for a checkup, I want you to do the honors!" I sincerely stated. Chelsea teared up and suddenly started to sob, seeing her I started to sob too, we clung onto each other tightly.</p><p>"I'M GONNA MISS YOU, KRYSTAL!" She sobbed violently. </p><p>"I'M GONNA MISS YOU TOO, CHELSEA,"  I cried back, my tears soaking her sleeve. We tearfully parted</p><p>"Hey you better call or send a letter or two!" She laughed.<br/><br/>"I will I promise!" I bid goodbye to her.</p><p>"Here you are Krystal! A very important tool for your journey! The Pokédex and a badge case!" He handed me a square box with a flap lid, it was red and black! My favorite colors!</p><p>"WOAH! A Pokédex?!" I beamed and clicked the little red button. It started to talk!</p><p>
  <em> I'm Dextette, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Krystal Fuji of the town of Lavender. My function is to provide Krystal with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.</em>
</p><p>AHH! My own Pokédex! Thank you so much! I teared up again. I greeted my Pokédex and knew exactly who I was registering first. Blazy!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Vulpix. The Fox Pokémon.  Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot." </em>
</p><p>I grinned madly. So many Pokémon I'd come to know this way.</p><p> </p><p>Day turned to evening. I helped Fuji clean up, no way I was going to sit by idly and let the old man do everything even if he insisted. We fed the Pokémon their dinner and back into their enclosures. I was done early so I changed into my Eevee pajamas and curled up in bed with Blazy. I had my clothes sorted out for the next day!  I knew I wasn't going to sleep a wink that night. I was so excited.<br/><br/>"Well it's our last night at home, Blazy, we get to finally spread our wings tomorrow, goodnight sweetheart!" I kissed her fluffy head, she licked my face all over in return. We both fell asleep. She was safe and warm in my arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*1<br/>Krystal was adopted by Dr. Fuji so her last name is Dr. Fuji. Her real last name will be shown later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old Ghosts and Loose Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. Fuji and Professor Oak have a serious talk, Krystal ties up a few loose ends before heading to Hoenn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I  have Dyscalculia and so does Krystal, this chapter will talk about her difficulties, past ex friends, and lots of math bashing,  if you don't like that then don't read. Bit of a filler I guess? Oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr Fuji sat in his chair, leaning back in it. Nothing but the quiet sounds of early morning were present, the same couldn’t be said for his mind. Amber’s death still haunted him. </p><p>“You’re still awake?” Professor Oak spoke to Fuji, concerned. He would stay up for ungodly hours with research but Fuji had been long retired.</p><p>"Oh, I see," Professor Oak sat next to him knowingly. "Well this day was bound to come, Krystal's all grown up now,"</p><p>"I know, I just never thought it would be so soon, " Fuji lamented. "It's been 20 years since.. well.. Amber," Oak gently placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"This one won't be the same... For all Giovanni knows, Krystal is dead. She won't be taken away from you," He reassured Fuji.</p><p>""But .... she will have to know the truth someday, that's what I'm worried about," Fuji sighed. "I have kept a lie for 15 years,"</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't put it that way.... You gave her a better life, freedom, a choice to be whoever she wanted... I don't think she would have gotten that with Giovanni," Oak mused.</p><p>Fuji's face lit up in realization. Of course, even if he had lied, he still stopped the cycle. He saved an innocent child's life, he had his entire life to make it up. A smile propped on his face.</p><p>"... You're right Oak, heh why didn't I realize it sooner!? Heh age is getting to me!" He chortled. "Still I can't believe she's leaving, well, today,"</p><p>"I know, it's hard to let go, I felt the same with my son, every parent - yes you are that to Krystal - even if she isn't your blood. That's not what makes a family - feels eventually, but she's going to make her own way in the world now... Just I did 50 years ago...  I couldn't be prouder,"</p><p>A few tears rolled down Fuji's eyes.</p><p>"You're right old friend, with Trainers like Krystal and Chelsea around, even the volunteers at my Pokemon House. The future of Pokemon is secured," He closed his eyes. Feeling a sense of closure for the first time in 25 years.</p><p>"And even if she does find out, she'll understand. She will definitely not be angry, these old bones just know it," Oak continued. "Oh dear! I've prattled on for too long, see you tomorrow old friend. Do get some rest!" He chided Fuji.<br/>
<br/>
"Heh, alright. Goodnight Samuel," Fuji flicked off the porch lights and headed on back inside.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"Chelsea, I think I can go shopping myself!" I implored. She was dragging by the hand, running at neck break speed, Blazy scooped in her other hand as though she were a parcel.</p><p>"Oh come on, it'll be fun! You can do the shopping I just wanna do everything together today! It's the last time we can do something together!" Chelsea pleaded. "Besides today's my day off! Tomorrow it's back to the Pokemon Center!"</p><p>I laughed and followed her. Chelsea had long ash brown hair and small grey/blueish eyes with freckles that dotted her porcelain pale face. She was wearing a yellow shirt with navy blue shorts and knee length grey socks. We soon approached Celadon City. I had said my last goodbyes to Fuji, it was a bit strange to be on my own but I was confident in my abilities. </p><p>"Phew! We're here!" Chelsea panted and stopped. Blazy wriggled about in her arms, kicking her in the gut and fell free.<br/>
<br/>
"Pix! Vulpix!" She barked annoyed as if to day "I can walk you know!"</p><p>"Oof ouch!" Chelsea grunted and shook herself off. "Alright! Celadon Mart will have everything we need!"</p><p>"Wait we-- Oh pff, you're here to shop too aren't you?" I smirked at her.</p><p>"Hey better on my day off right? C'mon let's go! Hurry!" We followed her, it wasn't my first time in Celadon Mart, obviously but this time I really felt like a grown up! Because I got up so early the mart wasn't too crowded. We said hello to the greeter because we were raised with manners, then we rode the elevator up to the second floor for Trainer Essentials.</p><p>I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I had money but what if they duped me of change. I wasn't good with numbers, they flopped around in my brain. Math and Science were my worst subjects in school, they caused me a lot of pain and suffering, plus the reason I was bullied so much.</p><p>But I pushed the thought behind my brain. Chelsea was shopping in the pharmacy section while I picked up more Pokeballs, Potions, Antidotes, Paralyz Heals, Awakening and Ice heals. Plus escape ropes! Plus some training items and toys. Even a brand new brush for Vulpix. I grabbed some food bowls too.  Preparation was important!</p><p>"Krystal is everything okay? You look tense!" Good ol' Chelsea, she always knew if something was wrong with me and vice versa. </p><p>"Yeah! Just.. I.. I'm scared I won't be able to pay" I expressed.</p><p>"Leave it to me," She smiled. "Can you give your Pokedex for a minute?"<br/>
<br/>
"Huh? Sure," I handed over the red box. She took out a floppy disc and put it inside the Pokedex.</p><p>"There, now your Pokedex will be able to tell you how much money you gave over! No need to worry about counting. These apps were made for people like you!" She smiled. I teared up again. Chelsea didn't expect me to change or be perfect like everyone else.</p><p>"Thank you seriously," I thanked her.</p><p>"Hey no need to thank me, you deserve accessibility too, even with a broken brain," She smiled again.</p><p>"That's right!" A cashier who happened to overhear the conversation. "And your fears are valid but nowadays we have an automated system that lets us know! No one will dupe you! You are not any less of a Trainer for wanting help,"</p><p>"Pix! Vulpix!" She cried out for attention, and wagged her six tails, she was in Chelsea's arms.</p><p>"Yes! I got Blazy too! Vulpix is an incredibly smart Pokemon!" I set my shopping bag down,  took her from Chelsea and her tightly. I had so much help now I could do anything!</p><p>"Exactly! Take it from me, I've been a Nurse Joy for over a year now? I only use basic math, the trash they taught us in school is NEVER used in the real world!" She reassured me.</p><p>"Pff, wow our teachers said we wouldn't be able to use a calculator in real life, looks like school was a waste of time!" I laughed as I made my way to the cash register.</p><p>"Nope all lies. I'm glad I slept through everything. But hey this is a Pokemon World!" She beamed out loud. "I mean unless you're those boring freaks who read mathbooks for fun!"</p><p>"OH MY GOSH HAHAA! Nope! Never! Losers!" We laughed and so did Vulpix . We all hated math with a burning passion. But now I would NEVER have to see that voodoo shit scrawled on a paper again!</p><p>Chelsea and I went through our final purchases, making sure we had everything and forgot nothing.</p><p>"Your total will be 2000 poke!" The cashier said. I got out two 1000 bills and let my Pokedex scan them. It said exactly 2000 poke.</p><p>"Here!" I carefully placed the money on the counter. The cashier gave me my receipt and we put our items in our hammerspace bags. I was so excited, we quickly left the department store. But stopped for some pink lemonade on the rooftop vending machine.  It was great to be free, to do whatever wanted, buy whatever we wanted without worrying about upcoming tests and whatever.</p><p>Then we went over to the local food mart, to get Pokemon food ingredients. I had Prof Oak's secret recipes.</p><p>We still had two hours to kill, so we headed to the Celadon Hotel nearby the food was great. Chelsea insisted on treating me. I owed her big time.</p><p>"Pile up on whatever you want, you deserve this," Chelsea and I ordered chicken ramen and some fries. Some for Blazy too of course! We were soon stuffed to the gills.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed and we were at the train station, enjoying our last moments together. Blazy was napping soundly on my lap. We had a LOOONG day of walking around.</p><p>"Well this is goodbye," Chelsea frowned. "I'll miss you Krystal,"</p><p>"I'll miss you too, but know this, I'm never going to forget you, I'll mail you as soon as I can find a post office! Or that new electronic mail thing!" I laughed.</p><p>Unfortunately the peace was disturbed. I heard Blazy growling. Chelsea sighed and looked away. It was Ares, an old "friend", who I used to know since first grade, we used to have a lot in common until he decided pussy and popularity were more important. His new friends were Madison, the prom queen and Rhea, the stuck up know it all.</p><p>"Krys? Is that you?" Ares called to me.</p><p>"No, I'm a Ditto," I mocked him. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Make it quick, fuckface we got a train to catch," Chelsea snapped. Blazy let out a hot blast of flames.</p><p>"Erm, just wanted to show my Pokemon, here's my partner, Squirtle," He opened a red Pokeball and let it out.</p><p>"Squirtle, nice choice," I took out my Pokedex.</p><p>
  <em>Squirtle. Tiny Turtle Pokémon. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force. </em>
</p><p>Ares was about to open his mouth to talk to me but I saw Madison stomping over to him, her ugly face scrunched up like a child that didn't get its way simply because Ares was talking to me. God what did he see in her?</p><p>"Ares! What are you doing here?! The Celadon shopping center will close soon!" She whined. She was wearing a pink tube top with a white mini skirt and 7 inch heels. In her hands she had several shopping bags from brand name stores. And on her side she had a bag with a very sad looking Clefairy. A real one. It was obviously just prop to her. My nose burned from the strong chemicals she put in her blonde hair.</p><p>"Can you like, back off? I'm just saying hi to Krystal, sheesh you don't own me Madison!" Ares growled. But I knew too well that it was just a front. Rhea also walked over to me, I could tell Chelsea was getting pissed.</p><p>"Oh if it isn't Krystal. Wow you're gonna have Nurse Joy help you count how many Pokemon to catch? In case you go over 6! But you probably didn't even know that," Rhea sneered turning up her long nose at me.</p><p>"Is that so? I mean I was the only one who passed the aptitude, you had to be a Pokemon Trainer - something you don't like doing- because you couldn't get your stupid scholarship AND you didn't get this either," I snarled back.</p><p>"This Zubat will be a good investment. I am headed to the Pokemon Tower to catch a Gastly, these are the strongest Pokemon in Kanto," She was so dumb. That left her a huge weakness to Psychic Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Investment?! </em>They're Pokemon! Not stocks, what are you going on about?" I was getting annoyed.</p><p>"HAHA Wow I'm surprised you know about stocks, a moron such as yourself-"</p><p>"Alright. That's it. I can't just sit here and listen to you run your mouth," Chelsea got up and stood between me and the three assholes. Like a barrier.</p><p>"You know what Rhea? All the scholarships in the world won't help you win Pokemon battles. I find it funny how you failed your medical school exam so your dad made you be a Pokemon Trainer when you clearly don't like Pokemon. Your attitude towards Krystal is horrendous As a future field nurse," she flashed her Trainee tag.</p><p>"I very much look forward to taking away ALL your Pokemon in the future. And you Madison? Daddy's money isn't going to be around forever, I suggest you try to make something of yourself. Men AND women have to earn a living these days. Ares? Grow some balls,"</p><p>I loved how she stood up for me. Just then the train whistle rang.</p><p>"I'd love to stay and chat, but there's our ride. See ya, definitely don't wanna be ya. Good luck in life,"  I picked up Blazy and walked into the train. Waving Cheslea goodbye. Finally leaving this place behind and into a new place where no one knows me!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hoennward bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krystal arrives in the Hoenn region!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We arrived safely in Hoenn, the train stopped by a little hill station just above a place called Litteroot Town. I had my regular clothes on, backpack and suitcase. I wondered where I was going to stay. I would probably change at the Pokémon Center!  </p><p>My eyes scanned the lush greenery around me. It was so different from Kanto. Sounds were clearer, the grass was greener, the sky was the bluest I've ever seen. I realized I wasn't breathing and took in the sweet air, I felt like a completely new person. This was the Hoenn region?! It looked like Heaven to me.</p><p>"Wow.... Blazy we are DEFINITELY not in Kanto anymore!" I gushed.</p><p>"Piiiiix...!" She trailed off, also amazed at the beauty surrounding us. Her ears twitched and her nose did too, curious about this new world.</p><p>"Let's go explore Blazy!" I suggested. Blazy bounced in spot and happily wavered her tails. Looking for Professor Birch could wait! I wanted to have some fun! We hiked around the hill station, we could see the forest spanning for miles and not a single sight of human activity. We trekked down further and saw a river leading towards route 103.</p><p>I was starting to get hungry, as was Blazy we needed to get to Professor Birch then hopefully feast on the delicious leftovers. I fucking loved cold pizza. And if I needed something heated up I had Blazy! I love Pokémon so much!</p><p>"Vulpix! Pix pix!" She was alerting me to a small town up ahead. I wasn't too good at reading maps or signs! Blazy would help me in these situations, there's nothing wrong with wanting some help! A Pokémon journey is about working together with your Pokémon!</p><p>"Oh gosh thank you Blazy, I'd be lost without you! Huh okay this looks like Oldale Town! And Litteroot Town is right below!" I concluded and headed towards the path, and scooped Blazy in my arms.</p><p>I love how all these towns had trees everywhere, it's clear that they built their homes according to the forest and didn't alter it in anyway. Homes were rebuilt, and not remade in a different place thus disrupting nature.</p><p>"HELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice called out, followed by the cries of Pokémon! Sheesh speak of disrupting nature.</p><p>"Pokémon could be in trouble! Let's go!" I ushered to Blazy. Without a word she ran towards the source, I followed right behind! We stumbled upon a rather hilarious sight:</p><p>A fat man with messy hair and a labcoat was being chased by these grey cute puppy - like Pokémon. I couldn't help but be amused and take out my camera to record it. The three Pokémon - apparently called Poochyena - were obviously mad at him because he invaded their territory. I took a 15 second clip with my Pokédex, apparently you could record video with it too! Cool!</p><p>"YOU! THERE! PLEASE HELP ME! IN MY BAG! There's a Pokéball!"  The man shouted. I ran over to the half opened bag and saw three Pokéballs nestled comfortably in it.</p><p>"Pix! Vulpix!" Blazy was ready for battle, but I knew two Pokémon were better than one. Wasting no time, I grabbed a Pokéball and threw it, gosh that was satisfying.</p><p>"Come on out! Whoever you are!" I called out, the Pokéball popped open and a blue amphibian - like Pokémon with orange gills on its cheek appeared.</p><p>"Mudkip? Mud mud!" So that was its name! I assume it's a Water - type? It turned around and smiled and me and Blazy, how cute! I had to think quickly.</p><p>"Blazy! Use Flamethrower!"<br/><br/>"Mudkip, Water gun at the Poochyena!"</p><p>Both Pokémon blasted their attacks at the three Poochyena. Water and Fire attacks made steam so naturally the area was covered in a smoky blanket, I covered my nose and mouth. The Poochyena pack dispersed quickly realizing they were over powered. A gentle breeze cleared the smoke away.</p><p>"Great work, Blazy, you too Mudkip!" I praised the young blue Pokémon.</p><p>"Phew... Thank you for saving me! I was studying Pokémon but I was attacked!" The man dusted himself off. "Er, and you might be?"</p><p>"I'm Krystal Frostblade! And this is my best friend Blazy!" I picked up my Vulpix and showed her off with pride. The Mudkip stood next to me and didn't go back into its ball!</p><p>"Vulpix! Vul vul!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"OH!" He jumped a little "Right right! Goodness you are exactly like Professor Oak described! I am Professor Birch! Well why don't we talk in my lab! You and Vulpix!"</p><p> </p><p>We arrived at the lab, it was literally a hop and skip away. It was in the center of town with a little balcony behind that would you see the little river/take that lead somewhere further into the next city. Professor Birch upgraded my Pokédex and gave me a Hoenn Badge Case. Vulpix and Mudkip were playing a little game of tag in the backgroud, aww they were already friends!</p><p>"So Professor Oak has told me all about you! I'm also ahem aware of your clandestine mission but not to worry, he's also informed me as well," He assured me. I started to wonder, why the Ruby and Sapphire stone were so important. But I suppose I'd find out eventually.</p><p>Professor Birch then told me about his research, he studied Pokémon distribution and habitats.</p><p>"Alright! Well Mudkip why don't you go back in your Pokéball! Huh?" Birch got out the ball, but Mudkip didn't want to obey!</p><p>"Mud! Kip kip!" It protested and smiled at.... me? Blazy started wavering her tails too.</p><p>"Oh I think Mudkip wants to come with me, Professor!" I said, pretending to guess. I reached down and picked it up. It was cold and smooth to the touch!</p><p>"Sorry Mudkip but you can't go with Krystal!" Then he grabbed  and tried to drag the poor thing away from me!!  Mudkip started to cry.</p><p>"Professor Birch," I said sternly. "I think you'd know as a Pokémon Professor that Mudkip's happiness matters and it should go with whoever it wants!"</p><p>"Vulpix!" Blazy agreed with me. And spat out some flames.</p><p>"And I already battled with Mudkip! I can feel we're already friends!" I protested.</p><p>"Well regretfully Mudkip is for the new Trainer who's coming here-"</p><p>An evil grin crossed my face. "You know, there's really nothing stopping me from sending this video to Professor Oak, and showing how unprofessional you are," I showed him the lovely 15 second clip of the Poochyena chasing him in their territory.</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"KWAAA! Wh-what no! The Mudkip is already yours!" Professor Birch looked horrified."P-please. Don't send that to him. I was going to give it to you anyways! Heh!"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"That's what I thought!" I smirked and turned to the little blue Pokémon. "Hey Mudkip. I'm Krystal. I know we just met but I hope we become a lot more!"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"Vulpix!" Blazy happily greeted her new Team member. Mudkip licked Blazy on the face! </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"Mudkip!" Suddenly it jumped right into my arms! </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"Oh.. My it seems the Pokémon has chosen the Trainer," Birch muttered. I ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"My decision was made a long time ago. Mudkip, I choose you!" I beamed and lovingly held the small Pokémon in my arms. Pokémon were the only thing I cared about! Mudkip nuzzled under my head. It felt great to hold a squishy water type!! My heart suddenly grew warmer than a volcano, was this what it felt like to give birth? Probably. Mudkip then wiggled out of my arms to chase Vulpix around the lab.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">I got out my Pokédex to get Mudkip's data.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="sc"> Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks. </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Crush rocks huh? That's so cool what a tiny <span class="sc">Pokémon like yourself is capable of!" I bent down and picked Mudkip up, snuggling her. The Pokédex apparently said it was female.  Suddenly I heard a wooshing noise from the back of the lab. </span></p><p>
  <span class="sc">"Oh! Yes here you go, Krystal. The keys to your new house, don't lose them!" Prof Birch handed them to me. </span>
</p><p>"Thanks! W- Wait house?!" My jaw dropped.</p><p>"Why yes! Mr. Fuji wasn't going to let you be homeless where you're in Hoenn!" He chuckled. "Don't worry it's all been paid for, and the movers have already placed your belongings in it! Another family used to live there but they moved to another region. Your house is the one with the reddish roof!"</p><p>My cold icy heart melted a little. That man has done so much for me, I was suddenly inspired to do more, do better than I ever had before. I will become the League Champion!</p><p>"Ah! What am I doing here? Let's go see it!" I ran out with my <span class="sc">Pokémon, sure enough my house was several steps away from the lab. Mudkip and Blazy already ran ahead of me, it was so nice to see Pokémon being free and out in the open!<br/></span></p><p>
  <span class="sc">I caught up to them and opened the door to my house. To my surprised it had all my belongings, even the Lapras cushion I would sit on. I let my Pokémon explore the house while I went upstairs, sure enough everything was furnished there too. A closet plus a dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">But the best part had to be my own collection of rocks and various Pokemon items I had collected lovingly over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">I even had my own bathroom!? Fuck yes. And a brand new PC?! I was bursting with excitement! I quickly ran downstairs, to see what else was there. A living room + kitchen that was combined with the dining room. The laundry room was right next to the TV.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="sc">"Whew, finally done unpacking," It took me awhile as I wanted to unpack everything. Blazy, Mudkip and I were all spraweld out on the floor.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"mUDKippp"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"Vulpix!" They both yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">"So you guys wanna take a lil break? It's still early morning we can get a nap in!" I sighed and took off my shirt and shorts. The weather was very tropical and humid here. No windows open so no perv could see what I was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sc">We all got in a comfy pile on the living room cushion and soon dozed off. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The real action is gonna begin soon! I'm excited!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>